Good Girl Gone Bad
by ChelleGambino
Summary: "Once you get a taste of my venom, youll be addicted." Randy whispered while he kissed her neck and it was at that moment, she realized this was the beginning of a bad romance. Randy Orton/OC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Good Girl Gone Bad**

**Randy Orton/Keyshia Tomlin fic**

**What happens when good girl Keyshia finds herself addicted to a certain Viper?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Keyshia and Angelle**

**First Night on SmackDown!**

"Please tell me why I'm here again?" Keyshia whined to her best friends and fellow 5 Star Clique members Angelle and Alicia who had become like sisters to her. Keyshia was offered the chance to come to SmackDown as part of a push for her, but now it wasn't all it cracked up to be.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. You'll be okay and besides you have Alicia here to take care of you." Angelle said pointing to Alicia who was sitting in the corner of the locker room reading a magazine. Keyshia done a double take and then she turned back to Angelle. "I'm doomed!"

Keyshia fake cried, pulling on Angelle's shirt. Alicia stood up and gave Keyshia a playful smack. "You know I ain't that bad!" Keyshia gave her a smirk. "Yeah right, you define the term mean girl."

Alicia stuck her tongue out at her and sat back down. "Angel, you know I won't like it on this show. I don't care about the stupid push anymore." Keyshia said staring at Angel. "Okay, well I'll make you a deal. If you don't like it by the next two weeks then I'll get Helmsley to put you back on RAW and I'll wear—Angelle swallowed hard as if she couldn't believe she was about to say this. "I'll wear Vans."

Angelle said with a look of disgust on her face. "Is that a fair deal or what?" Keyshia just nodded her head and chuckled slightly. "Yeah boo you have a deal." Keyshia and Angelle shook hands and hugged. "Okay, loves, I've got a flight to catch back to Cali, so I better get going. So try to make the best of it and behave especially you, Alicia." Angelle hugged them and shot out of the door.

Alicia wrapped her arms around an obviously sad Keyshia's shoulder. "Come on it'll be fun and there are some really sexy men on SmackDown. You never know if you're lucky you just might take one of these fine pieces back to your hotel room tonight."

Keyshia shot Alicia a glare of disgust and playfulness. "I am not looking for booty tonight. I just want to get this done and over with so I can go back to my room and read my book." Alicia looked at Keyshia like she was crazy. "Read? Girl you nedd to get laid so bad!" Alicia said jokingly. "You need to get your mind out of the gutter."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think the first chapter at least in my opinion was very unelaborated and confusing. So to make it better, I'm going to make this a continuation of chapter 1. PLEASE REVIEW! I can't ask it enough because I really want to do this story and it would make it so much better if I saw some reviews!**

**And if it makes it better, Randy won't have his beard in the story! And the chapter starts off where it's the end of the night and she's heading back to her hotel room. (It's where she first runs into Randy. Don't worry; this bad romance will blossom soon enough)**

Keyshia walked through the hallway back to her locker room. Dressed in her ring gear; a flower patterned corset, black nerd glasses, purple shorts and flower patterned Vans, Keyshia decided she was too tired to even change. She would have to just take a shower at the hotel.

Keyshia went inside and grabbed her Louis Vuitton gym bags and purse. She heard footsteps from outside. Everyone should be gone, she thought to herself. "Hello? Is anybody out there?" There was no answer. She asked for the second time; still there was no answer. Suddenly she yelped and jumped up in the air. Standing in front of her was none other than the bad boy himself; Randy Orton!

"Well, hello." Randy said sweetly. Keyshia was in a daze. He looked amazing! "Hello? Is anybody home up there?" Keyshia was snapped out of her trance when she heard his hearty voice. "Hi." Keyshia wanted to slap herself for sounding like such a dork.

"You're Randy Orton, right?" Keyshia asked rhetorically. "Yes I am and you must be Ms. Keyshia Tomlin? Alicia practically talked my ear off about you and I could see she was exactly right about you.

Keyshia blushed and smiled. She couldn't believe the Viper was complimenting her or at least she thought. "He extended one of his hands to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you. By the way, you did an amazing job, tonight. Were you nervous?" Keyshia chuckled a bit. "Terribly nervous but I actually like it. I don't really know anyone on this show though. All I know is Alicia and she's….well Alicia." Randy nodded his head slightly and laughed.

"Well how about tomorrow morning I introduce you to everyone. How about breakfast, my treat; how does that sound?" Randy was really putting on the charm factor but she was no fool. She heard about Randy's reputation with how he treated ladies and he was the definition of womanizer.

On the other hand, she couldn't just be rude and say no to the guy. "Lemme get back to you on that one." Keyshia said as nicely as possible. "Sure. I'll call you in the morning." They bid an awkward goodbye to each other and went their opposite directions.

**Let me know how I done! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is; another chapter! I REALLY, REALLY want to thank ****kiki254 ****and ****Randy4rkocenahardy**** so much for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Keyshia**

Keyshia woke up about 6:00am the next morning. She got up to go take a shower when it dawned it on her; Randy invited her to breakfast! She looked around for Alicia who was already up. "Good morning girly!" Alicia said jumping up and hugging her. "Good morning doll." Keyshia said hugging her back. Keyshia's face turned to a sick look for a second. "KeKe are you okay?" Alicia said looking at her. "Yeah I'm fine girl, I'm just nervous!" Keyshia said plopping down on the bed.

"What are you nervous about, hon?" Alicia came over and sat back down beside her. "Well last night, Randy Orton invited me to breakfast this morning." Keyshia put her head down and Alicia's mouth opened in shock. "Oh my gosh that's awesome girl! You gotta tell me all the juicy details." Keyshia just looked up at her.

"There are no juicy details; Randy and I were the last two in the arena. I told him that I didn't really know anyone so he invited me so I could meet everyone." Alicia looked around in disappointment. "Well I'm not going anyway." Keyshia said bluntly. Alicia jumped from the bed in anger and shock. The hell you aren't! You're going!" Keyshia jumped back.

"Why should I? I'll probably just embarrass myself." Alicia looked at her and grabbed her hands. "You're not gonna embarrass yourself. Just give it a chance, I promise these people are nothing you can't handle." Keyshia nodded her head, hugged Alicia and headed to the bathroom.

**30 Minutes Later**

Keyshia walked out of the room in a pink sundress and sandals. She had a pink flower clip accenting her straight black hair and a flower ring to match. "Oh you look so beautiful, KeKe!" Alicia said hugging her friend. "I already called Randy. He's waiting for you in the restaurant." Keyshia looked around at her ecstatic friend. "What?" Alicia turned her head. "Never mind that just go!" Keyshia quickly ran out of the room and walked down the hallway.

When she got there, she saw Randy waiting at a corner table. He waved his hand at her; flashing a beautiful smile. Keyshia walked over and sat down. "Hi!" Randy said brightly. "You look absolutely beautiful this morning." Randy almost slapped himself for being so straightforward with his compliment. "Thank you!"

Keyshia happily replied, blushing slightly. "So where is everybody?" Keyshia asked looking around. Randy tried to come up with an excuse because he didn't want to let her know that he had planned a 'surprise date'. "Oh, well umm they're a little late." Randy said hesitantly. Keyshia noticed his expression and began to laugh.

"What's so funny? Did I get something in my teeth?" Randy asked nervously. "I got a feeling that nobody's gonna show up." Keyshia said still laughing at him. Randy let out a small chuckle. "Okay you got me. I wanted to ask you out but didn't know how. Truth is I wanna get to know you better." Keyshia flashed him a bright smile and laughed once again. "Slick move, Orton but I am truly flattered. Thank you. What do you wanna know?"

Keyshia said clapping her hands together as she propped her elbows onto the table. "Well my first question is how did you end up on SmackDown? I mean did you get tricked or something because you were doing great on RAW!" Randy asked laughing. "Well Mr. Helmsley told me something about a push but honestly I think he got tired of seeing The 5 Star Clique 'run the shows' every week."

Keyshia said smiling. "Well I don't know what he was thinking. You deserve to have a title by now, girl; way more than the little Barbie doll who has it now." Randy said taking a sip of his soda. "And speaking of that little Barbie doll, you said some really mean things about her." Randy just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. "Well it wasn't like I was lying. I just speak my mind and do it with a smile on my face." Randy winked his eye and flashed a smile.

"Why are you defending her anyway, she treats you like crap." Randy said bluntly. "I don't know I just try to see the best in everyone even if I don't like them." Keyshia stated. "Well if it's any advice I could give you it's this; don't settle for less." Randy grabbed her hands and continued talking. "You gotta always remember that you come first.

You can't spend your whole career and lifetime trying to please everyone else. You gotta do what makes you happy." Keyshia just stared at him for a moment then snapped back in to reality. "Wow I guess you're right. Thank you so much for that advice." Keyshia said. "No problem. Just remember if you ever need anything I'm here for you." Just then a waitress came over with two plates. "But for now let's eat because I am starving. I hope you like omelets." For the next two hours, the newly acquainted friends talked and laughed. Guess it's not true that you can't befriend a snake.

**So I hope you liked it you guys. The steamy romance will probably begin in the next chapter that is IF I see more reviews which are so greatly appreciated!**

**Bunches of Love**

**MzDifferenter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm slowly starting to realize that this story is turning out to more boring than what the title and summary actually present. So I'm going to spice this up a little so please be patient with me, loves!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Keyshia**

**Chapter 3**

"And just why again haven't you called him?" Alicia was just a little upset with Keyshia about the fact that she went on a 'date' with Randy, hung out with him on several occasions since her debut and has been avoiding him for the past week. "I don't know; I haven't had time to." Keyshia said shrugging her shoulders. "You haven't had time to, huh? That's bullcrap boo; I think you're just too scared to see him again. "

"I am not too scared. Why should I be; he's a friend just like everyone else." Keyshia said as she plopped down on the bed. "Yeah more like a friend with benefits." Alicia said taking a spoonful of ice cream. "Why do always have to think like that? I just met the man!" Keyshia yelled. "You watch it won't be long before you're like 'oh Randy right there' and he's like 'oh Keyshia you are so sexy'—

"Okay just stop! We are not going to sleep together. Besides I've never even had sex before!" Alicia jumped up from the bed with wide eyes. "WHAT! You're joking, right?" Keyshia stared at her with complete and total seriousness. "No I'm not kidding. I vowed that until I found true love then I was celibate." Alicia looked as if she saw a ghost. "Wow! You are out of your mind but I respect you babygirl. I mean haven't you ever thought about doing it for fun?" Keyshia just shook her head.

"No; 'doing it fun', Leesh is what causes so many pregnancies and STD's!" Keyshia yelled. "Well fine then. Damn no wonder you're always so grumpy." Alicia completely offended Keyshia. "I am not grumpy okay? I just don't believe in being easy. I rather be celibate than get in bed with a stranger. More of us around here would get the respect we deserve if we all thought about that." Alicia just shrugged her shoulders. "Well preach on Sister Soldier!" Alicia said mockingly.

"But seriously you should really talk to him, Keyshia. He really likes you." Keyshia just sat there with her face cupped in her hands. Maybe it was time for her to have fun; face it, life is short!

"Randy? Hello, Earth to Randy—RANDY!" Cody yelled to his best friend. Randy had just completely spaced out but the truth was couldn't get his mind off of Keyshia. "Yeah hey man what do you want?" Randy said as he finally snapped back into reality. "Dude, you were totally in space. What's on your mind, man?" Cody said wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "It's nothing, I'm alright." Randy just brushed it off. "Come on man you can tell me anything."

"I can't get her off my mind." Cody gave Randy a look of confusion. "Who?" Randy looked up at the brunette with weary eyes. "Wait the new girl, Keyshia?" Randy nodded his head. "What could a guy like you possibly want with such a sweet girl like that?" Cody said laughing. "What do you mean a 'guy like me'; what do you think I'm not good enough for her?" Randy was completely offended now.

"No that's not what I meant. I'm just saying she's the total opposite from other girls you've messed with in your past!" Randy stood up and put his hands on his hips. "And just what kind of girls have I messed with in my past, Codes?" Cody shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "I got two words for you, Barbie Blank. Do I need to say more? Besides I thought you said she was just a friend."

"That's what I thought but the truth is she's just such a great person and not to mention she's so beautiful it just blows my mind." Randy plopped down on the bench. "So have you—Cody lowered his eyebrow at Orton, giving him a funny look. "Have I what?" Randy said curiously. "Have you 'hit it' yet, you know 'gave her the business'?" Randy gave Cody a look of disgust. "What! No man she's celibate!" Cody then became silent. "I see." Cody said awkwardly.

"Well I'm just gonna take a chance and let whatever happen; happen!" Randy plopped his hands down on his legs. "Okay Codes I'll see you after the match."

Randy went out and had a great match, great promo but his thoughts were clouded. He opened the door to his private locker room and what awaited him was a shocker.

**DAAH DAAH DAAH! (Gasp) It's a cliffhanger…So I left it here for the suspense. I'm pretty sure you can guess what's next to come! Until next my darlings!**

**Bunches of Love, **

**MzDifferenter**


	5. Chapter 5

5

**So here is Chapter 5! Here's the steamy romance you've been waiting for! I'd like to thank kiki254 and randy4rkocenahady for the reviews!**

**Chapter 5: I Want Your Bad Romance**

"Keyshia what are you doing here and like _this_?" Randy had to do a double take. He couldn't believe his eyes. Keyshia was sitting on his locker room bench in nothing but her cherry red thong, black heels and bra. She could've really fooled him on the whole celibacy thing. She rose from the bench, seductively walked over to Randy and captured his opened mouth into a kiss.

"Oh hush now Randal; you know why I'm here sweetie!" Keyshia cooed sexily. She was really asking for it. If he was anything like him old self, she would have been fucked into a wall by now! On the other hand, Randy had too much respect for her. "Keyshia, even though I am beyond excited to see you here and like that, we can't do this."

"And why not, love?" Keyshia whined as she ran her fingers up and down Randy's bare chest. "Look, Keyshia if you sleep with me, I'll probably fuck up your whole life. I don't want to get physically involved; not yet at least." Keyshia's plump lips formed into a pout. "I don't give a damn if you fuck up the rest of my life; I just want you to fuck me!" Keyshia demanded. "Keyshia, baby I can't do this to you. You are so beautiful and if I do get in bed with you; I want to make love to you and not have a one night stand."

"Oh I get it, Randy; you're not man enough to sleep with me!" Keyshia yelled. Randy turned around and looked back at her with piercing eyes as if she just issued him the challenge of a lifetime. Next thing Keyshia knew, she felt a pair of massive hands grab her and push her into a wall. She gasped a little at the surprise. Randy's soft lips ravaged hers. "Trust me, sweetheart, we won't be doing much sleeping! Once you get a taste of my venom, you'll be addicted."

Randy whispered while he kissed her neck and it was at that moment she realized this was the beginning of a bad romance. "Bring it! I can handle it." She whispered while she licked Randy's lobe. Their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. Keyshia moved her hands down to Randy's tights and slipped them off. She took his hard dick into her hand and pumped it, making Randy moan.

"You like that?" She cooed seductively. Randy tore off her bra. He slipped his hand into her panties and massaged her clitoris. "Ahh you are so wet, baby!" Randy moaned. Keyshia just smiled at him and licked her lips. They continued to kiss until Randy snatched down her panties. "On your knees." Keyshia done as he demanded.

Keyshia got down on her knees and took his dripping cock into her hand. She ran the tip of her tongue along the head. Randy threw his head back as Keyshia teased him. She started to suck harder, and then finally she 'swallowed him whole'. "Oh fuck, lil mama you are so good at this!" Randy looked at her with pure black eyes as he grabbed her black curls into his hands. Keyshia held her hands on his hips to keep him from bucking against her.

"I think I'm going to—before he could even finish his sentence, strings of white hot cum poured out of Keyshia's once innocent mouth. "Bend over." He demanded. Keyshia done as he said and put her hands on the bench. He grabbed her ass and smacked it hard, making her moan. "Give it to me, hard Randal! Fuck me until I can't walk straight!" Keyshia begged. Randy could tell she was serious but he had to realistic about this situation;

She was a virgin and he was no amateur; he could seriously hurt her! Then again, he was a guy and Keyshia looked so damn good right now. He just done as she wanted and made her first time an unforgettable experience. He plunged inside of her tight ass. "Oh yes baby right there!" Keyshia yelled. Randy knelt down to kiss the center of her back. She was starting to cry from the new pain.

"Are you okay, lil mama?" Randy asked sweetly as he continued drill into her. After about ten minutes, Randy found himself releasing into Keyshia's innocent, virgin body once more. They fell into a moment of ecstasy, calling each other's names and giving each other a parade of kisses.

They got dressed in complete and agonizing silence. Randy grabbed his bags and keys; Keyshia did as well. The two of them walked out of the locker room and to Keyshia's surprise, Randy pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Will you call me tomorrow?" Randy asked. "You know I will." Keyshia said smiling. She bid him a farewell and walked to her red Lamborghini;

Keyshia found herself back at her hotel room. She opened the door and heard the sound of Alicia's snoring. She tried to sneak in quietly but she heard her friend's voice. "Keyshia is that you, hon?"

**Hope you guys like it! Again this was my first try at smut so please no flames! The next chapter will feature Keyshia's conversation about her night with Randy. Stay tuned my friends! Until next time my sweets…..**

**Love and Thanks,**

**Michelle**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all and welcome to Chapter 6! So for all of you who have reviewed and favorited my story I've got one thing to tell you; I WUB YOU SOOOOO MUCH3! I am so grateful for yall's love**

**Chapter 6**

Keyshia snuck into the room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She threw her heels into the closet and plopped down on the bed. Alicia peeked her head up and looked over at her. "Keke, when did you get here?" Alicia asked sleepily, catching Keyshia off guard. "I didn't do anything!" Keyshia blurted loudly.

Alicia gave her a wide-eyed expression. "Okay I believe you. What took you so long?" Keyshia's brown eyes got wide as quarters and started to dart back and forth. Alicia jumped up and walked over to Keyshia, sniffing at her like a blood hungry hound. Alicia's mouth widened with shock.

"Awww Keke you didn't? I knew it wouldn't be long before he had you busting it! Tell me everything and don't leave a single thing out." Keyshia just stared at her as if she were crazy. "You know what, you really are sick in the head This whole night was a mistake." "No it was not! Something wonderful happened tonight and you shouldn't pass it up.

I've never seen Randy get so excited about a girl ever. You're special girl." Keyshia smiled at her. "Maybe you're right girl." "See I told you. Now I'm going back to sleep and don't you try to go to his room for seconds. Keyshia laughed and threw a pillow at her.

**Page Break**

The next day, Keyshia was at the gym with Alicia, Eve and Tishawna getting their morning workout. She decided to work on cardio and run the treadmill; dressed in her pink sports bra, black sweats pants and black and pink Nike Shox. She looked at the door to see Randy and Cody entering with gym bags slung over their broad shoulders.

She darted her eyes forward, hoping Randy didn't spot her. She didn't hope hard enough because because out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Randy heading her direction. "Hey I know this may be a bad time but can we talk?" Keyshia cut off the machine and jumped off. "Sure." Randy handed her a towel to wipe her sweat and then grabbed her hand to lead her to the backroom.

They got in and took a seat. After a few moments of awkward silence, Randy spoke up. "So uh about last night?" He said, his eye darting back and forth nervously.

"It was incredible!" Keyshia blurted, covering her mouth afterward. "Well for me it was. I know it probably horrible for you. Look I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble—Keyshia was holted by a passionate kiss. Good Lord, his kissed were amazing. "I was actually going to say it was the best night of my life. I wanted to take you out to dinner, which was my intentional plan from the beginning, to get to know the real you love. Tonight, let's say around seven, seven thirty. I know this great Italian place. Sounds like a deal?"

"Deal, sweetie." Keyshia hugged him tightly and they left. When they got outside, they were greeted by four nosy best friends. "So, what happened girl?" Tishawna asked eagerly. "Yeah tell us." Alicia and Eve said in unison. "He's taking me to dinner." They all got giddy with excitement. "Were going shopping!" Keyshia just let it go and put it in her friends hands. She wasn't sure what path they were leading her down, she just hoped it was a good one.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my lovelies! So I know it's been a while since I've updated this and believe me, I've wanted to but truth is, I lost inspiration and I had no clue what to write so I had to round up my wonderful, kind, well behaved(yeah right) mus i and write this chapter. And Randy's not to pleased since they keep making jokes about him riding around smoking on Keyshia, since he got suspended.

And also, happy belated birthday to Alanna Orton, such a little cutie:) Anywayguys, enjoy the chapter and please make sure you review. Also review some of my other works too. You won't be sorry, I hope!

Author's Note: I'vebeen meaning to put this in my stories and in my profile under OC bios but Keyshia Tomlin is the half-sisterof Layla El , and therefore British, which would explain why my muse for her is the lovely VV Brown! Just thought I'd put it out there.

Alex Muse: "Nobody gives a damn. On with the story already! I swear you talk too much, Michelle.

Me: "Get the fuck on, Riley! Aren't you supposed to be getting anally raped by Tensai or Cesaro?"

Alex Muse: *Yells and curses at Cameron muse* "I'm going to go Chris Brown a bitch really quick and a merry fuck to you all, kiss my ass and review!

"Once you get a taste of my venom, you'll be addicted." The words circulated through Keyshia's head as if she hada s ong on repeat as she styled her thick, long black and brown hair in themirror of her new apartment bathroom. Ever since her and Randy's 'romantic' rendezvous, she's had mixed feelings about going on a date withhim .

She couldn't deny it; he was everything she ever needed. Ever since she slept with Randy, she's felt like a new woman, as bad as it sounded. Not just physically but emotionallyas well. She was no longer the quiet girl, thebookworm diva. She had finally had an identity. People finally knew her name. She was no longer Layla El's estranged half sister, she Ms. Keyshia Tomlin.

There was also a new identity she had to worryabout as well now; Randy's Orton's whore. A single tearfell down her smooth, flawless face as she star ed deeply into the mirror.

She couldn't be that important to him, after all, the girls he was used to being with were slutty Barbie types who would do anything to get in his pants and who most likely lost their virginity in the back of the school bus.

"Oh Lord, what am I going to do?"

* Page Break*

Angelle burst into laughter on the sofa as Alicia and Layla scooped themselves bowls of ice cream. The three of them were having a girls nightin with Beauty Shop and an endless tub of Rocky Road.

"Okay, I know I'm not still high from hanging out with Latriese lastnight, so let me make sure I h eard you right, Li Li. You said my wifey, my sister, my best friend Keyshia Iris Tomlin got laid by Randy Orton?

There is no way Keyshia lost her virginity. Come on, she's been celibant since fovever and she gets on Smackdownand gets dicked down by Randy."

Layla scooped a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. "She's not lying Kitten. They really did it. In the locker room too. I'm worried about her too.

She's not actingli keherself either. She's dress es like shedoesn't want to be touched one day and in freezing weather , then she dresses like, like-

"A whore. In other words, Kelly or have to talk to her, I mean she freaked out when he asked her on this date tonight. She'll be fine and she's a big girl now. It's not a big deal, you know, to have sex.

We all remember our firsttime and it's a wonderful experience, at least mine was."Alicia said giddily as she scooped the soft cream into her mouth.

"Really Ms. Fox, let's hear who got into those draws first." Layla said playfully throwing a pillow at her. "Alright, well his name was Dalton Reeves. He had the most gorgeous smile, sparkling blue eyes, beautiful brown hair and a killer body.

Well, after a football gameone night he took me back to his place and you know things got pretty hot . Next morning, I'm paralyzed from the waist down and I can't he serves me breakfast wearing nothing but a smile. "

The three of them burst into laughter. "Wow, okay after that insight. Layla, let's hear yours sweetie." Layla got a wide eyed look on her face and began looking around the room.

"Weelll, kitten you remember when I told you that I met you brother Codie in Miami?"

Alicia turned to her. "You mean the fine ass light skinned one with all the tattoos and the sexy smile? Ooh girl I would have-Angelle gave her a stern look. "Well he showed me around the city, then to his apartment, then his bed-"Then let me guess, the inside of his pants.

Wait, he hit you with the 'I have a cramp. Can you help me stretch it out?" Layla nodded. "Well congrats, you were the startup for that line. I don't know how much kitty he's got with that."

Angelle said, pressing play on the DVD player. "What about you, Angelly?" Layla said hugging her. "Okay, if I tell you, ya'll can't breathe a word to anyone, especially Natalya."

The now intrigued girls moved in. "Me and Tyson. When we were 17 and our dads werepartners at Wrestlemania and we snuck off to the hotel we were staying in that week. He is amazing! "

Alicia and Layla's mouths went wide with shock. "Okay, well I am going to shut my mouth for the rest of the this. "Alicia said, scooping the rest of the bowl into her mouth .

"You know Nattie's going to kick your asswhen she finds out ?"Alicia said. "When is she going to find out, Foxy? After I tell her you fucked the guy she's had a crush on forever?Does Justin Gabriel ring any bells? " Alicia went wide eyed. "Okay, obviously, both of us are fucked, literally but when you tell her about it, we yell, 'Come at me bitch.' Layla spat her ice cream and burst into laughter."This is too damn good. Ya'll are so freaking stupid."

*Page Break*

Keyshia smoothed over her Roberto Cavalli black strapless minidress, accentedwith a red belt around the waist as she heard the receptionist buzz in through her apartment. "Ms. Tomlin, A Randal Orton is here to see you."

Keyshia spit the remaining mouthwash out and brushed over her hair, clipping her rose hairclip in.

She slipped on her six inch Louis Vuitton red bottom pumps. "Let him up. Thanks, Sasha." Keyshia stormed downthe marble steps to meet Randy at the door.

When she opened the door, her eyes and heart lit up. He was gorgeous; black button down, blue Levi's and black dress shoes. "Well aren't you just a sight for sore eyes. I bought these for you, beautiful."

Randy handed her a bouquet of red roses. He leaned in to kiss her, moving down to her neck, making Keyshia lose her breath."Mmhmm damn girl, if I knew you were this delicious , I would have skipped dinner and we could go straight for dessert."

Keyshia giggled. "Well as much as I love your vanilla ice cream, I'm starving. But um, if you behave I'll be sure to let you have a taste tonight." Keyshia said with her seductive British accent, running her fingertip along Randy's chin. "See that's the problem, baby I never behave."

Keyshia burst into laughter as she closed her door.

About an half hour later, Randy and Keyshia walked hand in hand into La Cuisine. "Here you are, madaam." Randy said holding the door for her.

"Thank you." Randy walked to the counter at first. "Hi, welcome to La Cuisine. How many in your party?"

The bubbly young brunette asked. "Two. Me and my lovely lady here." He said grabbing Keyshia's hand. "Right this way." She escorted them to a corner booth and handedthem each a menu.

Keyshia eyes widened as she browsed over the menu. For one, these prices were outrageous and she honestly didn't believe she was this important.

Then again, she couldn't say a damn thing about prices seeing as how she was living in a 2bedroom apartment , made for a movie star paying $2500 a month.

She drove a $500,000 Lamborghini and at this very moment was wearing a $600 dress, $400 shoes and $150 hairstyle. Keyshia had always been the conservative, thrifty type but now she figuref she deserved to splurge on herself a bit.

"Something wrong, babe?" Randy said looking up at his date. "Oh no just decided what I'm going to order."

A few minutes later, a waitress came back to collect their orders. Keyshia assured him. "Well I recommend and just a suggestion here, the asiago stuffed crab and three cheese penne. It's one of my favorites."

"I'll take what he said, with garlic shrimpon the pasta please ." Keyshia said giggling. "And for you sir?" She said looking to Randy. "I'll have the sirloin, medium rare and the penne as a bottle of chardonnay."

She nodded to them and headed to the kitchen. "So, I'm dyingto kno w more about the beautiful lady who has stolen my heart, made me step up my sex game and caused me to drive myself batshit insane."

Randy said sweetly. "Well what would the man who has turned my life upsidedown, took me from virgin to pornstar in one night and has probably sent my soul on a slow rowboat to hell like to know ?"

Randy sighed. "For one, why did you really come from RAW? And I want an honest answer." Randy said playfully taking a sip of his chardonnay.

"Well truth is, I really needed to change, so at least all my girls thought so. They said it was time for me to 'find myself.' Truthfully, they wanted me to do exactly what I did. I guess you just think I'm a whore, you knowing showing up in your locker room the way I did."

Keyshia said putting her head down. Randy reached across the booth and tipped her chin up. "I never once let those thoughts cross my mind. I could tell that you were highly uncomfortable doing that and I didn't exactly make it the best experience.

You're a talented, beautiful woman and you deserve for your first time to be special and a great memory. Every girl deserves that."

Keyshia allowed a small smile stretch across her plump, cherry red lips. As their conversation ended, the waitress arrived with the scrumptous, steaming plates. "Mmmhmm let's eat!" Randy said. The two of them ate and chatted like the best of friends, as if no one was in the restaraunt except them. And honestly, it was the most fun they'd both had in a while.

*Page Break*

"Oh Randy, I can't thank you enough. This night was amazing. You've not only introduced me to sex but you've given me my first taste of alcohol."

Keyshia joked as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "Well I guess I'm just a bad influence huh?" Randy said shoving her against the wall, pulling her leg to his waist and pressed his obvious hard on in her inner thigh.

"Well, teach me, everything, I, need, to, know." Keyshia said, her innocent British voice, dripping with seductionas she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his tan abs and all aroung impeccable body.

"Well I believe actions speak louder than words." Randy said picking Keyshia up and carrying her upstairs.

He laid her down on the bed like she was a princess. He removed his shirt, not yet removing his jeans. He noticed her trying to remove her own clothes. "No baby, that's my job."

Randy moved the strapless ensemble down her body until it hit the floor. He unhooked the expensive Victoria's bra and let it slide to the floor. He flicked his tongue over one of her nipples, making it go stiff.

Keyshia moaned as Randy sucked and kissed on her breasts. "Feels good, baby?" Keyshia nodded. "He traced kisses down her entire torso until he reached her bikini line.

He stuck his thumbs in the side of her red lace panties and slid them down to her ankles, letting them dangle at the end of her heels. He spread her legs as far as they'd go and took his first lick. Keyshia let out a breathtaking moan.

She'd never felt anything like thatbefore. She knew that it was absolutely sinful but the way Randy darted his toungue in and out of her wet, throbbing pussy, it was enough to make her lose after lick, Randy took in Keyshia's amazing scent and taste. He sucked on the clitoris, sliding his tongue into her wet folds.

"Oh my gosh, you are perfection baby." Randy moaned. As Randy stuck two fingers in, Keyshia came hard, soaking the sheets. "Mmhmm ooh, yes! Fucking yes!" Keyshia yelled.

Randy crashed their soft lips together, their tongues fighting for dominanceand then removed his jeans and boxers. Keyshia stared at his hanging , stiffcock as he slowly placed it between her thighs. He teased the head on her vibrant thing was about to break her in half for a second time.

"OohRandal, I can't take the teasing. Give it to , hard." She said panting. And that's exactly what he did. Randy started with slow thrusts, wrapping Keyshia's legs around his waist.

"Oh my gosh! So good, oh don't stop. Harder baby." Randy placed her leg on his shoulder and sped up. He was going to give her everything she wanted.

Minutes later, Keyshia's body burst and convulsed from a powerful orgasm. Shortly after, Randy followed, collapsing beside her. He showered Keyshiawith kisses.

"That's how it done." He said playfully, wrapping his hands around her waist. "Mmhm I enjoyed it. I don't think I'll be walking in the next 24 hours."

They both laughed. A few minutes later, they were asleep, both with smiles on their faces.

About three that morning, Randy's phone lit up, and what Keyshia was about to see next made her want to scream. She stared at the text;

Samantha: "Listen Randy, we need to talk. I don't care if you don't want to but at this point, you don't havea choice. Truth is, I miss you and I love you Randy. I need you and your daughter needs you. "

And that alone was enough to make Keyshia's heart stop beatingright then and there.

So babes, tell me what you think. I know it seemed too soon for another smut scene but I had to go with my muses' flow. Review please and because some prick in Hell Hath No Fury pissed me off by being a punkass and justnamed themselves 'Guest' and left a stupid, petty ass comment, don't do it.I 'm not sure what's up for the next chapter. My creative juices aren't really flowing right now. So honey buns, you know how it go. Peace and much love to yah dolls.

~BrickSquadBabyy~


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people and welcome back (FINALLY!) to Good Girl Gone Bad. So last time, our sweet innocent, now deflowered Keyshia has been invited on a date by bad boy Randy. Things got a little heated and Keyshia fell right back into the arms of Orton after another passion filled night but a shocking discovery might stop them in their tracks before they even start.

Silly Little Girl

"Are you sure that's what you saw? I mean you could have mis-"Misread?! Oh yeah I definitely misread that the man has a wife and a freaking kid because that's something I wanna see. That I'm fucking a married man and father. How could I be so stupid?!" Keyshia's tears continued to pour down her face as she plopped back down onto her bed. Angelle held her. "Angel what am I gonna do? I am screwed!" As soon as she shot up from the bed and began to pace nervously, her phone rang. Angelle picked it up and hinted at her that it was of course Randy. "Don't answer it. I have no interest in talking to him." Her British accent was thick and very cold, not her usual perky, optimistic self. She was beginning to regret ever even losing her virginity. She was content and happy without having this drama and bullshit to deal with. "How could he do this to me? I actually thought I meant more to him but I should've known better." As soon as she said that, Layla came bursting through the door. "Keke, we need to talk." Keyshia turned around, staring into her sister's welling brown orbs. "About what, Lay? How stupid I am because I already know." Layla placed her hands on her hips, rolled her eyes sighed. "No, I think you're making a huge mistake, Keyshia. There's something you should know about Randy." Keyshia was pissed and whatever she had to say, she didn't give a damn about it. "What? That he's a cheater? A bloody fucking liar? And why do you care so much? Oh yeah, that's right, you wanna jump his bones too. My only mistake was trusting him and believing in all of you. I let you fill my head with all of this mess about losing my virginity and as soon as I do, my life is shot to hell. I was fine being a meek little virgin Mary, at least I had my dignity but what hurts worse than him is that all of you couldn't accept me the way I was. Thanks for being my friends, girls." She snatched up her purse and coat and darted out of the door in tears. Angelle cupped her hands over her mouth, trying to stop tears. "God guys, she's right. What have we done? She isn't even our Keke anymore." Layla sat down next to her and consoled her. "I know, darling. But how can we can tell her that Randy is divorced?"

Page Break

"Fuck. I am literally...fucked. She hates me, man. She won't answer my calls, texts, anything. I blew it." Randy threw back another shot of whiskey. Cody and John sat on opposite sides of him, trying their best to console him, without losing their manhood. "Dude, you'll be fine. She just needs time to cool off, I promise she'll be back." Him and Cody took a shot in unison. "I mean, I love my daughter more than life itself and no one comes between that but what gives Samantha the right to just blow up my phone whenever the hell she feels like it. She cheated on me dammit!" Both of his clenched fists came barreling down on the bar counter, alarming other patrons, earning a stern stare from the bartender. "Listen, man. Women are sensitive creatures. Especially Keyshia. She's fragile and you know she hasn't really been a in relationship so it's up to you to make her experience amazing and to show her that it's okay to have someone to depend on and trust. As for Samantha, you just have to lay boundaries. So go handle your business, bruh." Randy nodded. "You're right. I gotta go guys." He got his wallet out of his back pocket, laid a couple of dollars on the counter and bolted out of the door.

Page Break

Keyshia wrapped her hair in a towel and tied the sash of her robe, tightening it up when she heard a knock at her door. "Damn who is it now?" She muttered under her breath, rushing to the door, opening it without even looking. When she finally did, her blood began boiling. It was Randy with a bouquet of white roses, her favorite. She snatched them from his hand. "What?" Animosity flowing through her British accent. "Keyshia, we need to talk. Actually I need to talk. Just let me explain. Can I come in?" She sighed and unfolded her arms. "Come on." They entered the hotel room and sat on the couch. "You got five minutes." The bitterness was radiating from her. "First, I want to apologize for everything. I know seeing that had to upset you. But I want you to know that I am divorced and that there's no other women in my life but you and my daughter. Keyshia, I really like you and but my daughter comes first and foremost but what I want more than anything is for both of you to be in my life, I'd love to take this thing beyond just hook ups, and make this thing real and I was hoping you could meet her. If that's okay with you?" He caressed her hand, staring into her eyes. "I'd love to Randal. I owe you an apology as well. My emotions these past few weeks have gotten the best of me. I hope you'll give me a second chance." "Of course." Randy's phone buzzed and he had a text from his estranged ex wife asking him can he pick up his daughter for the weekend. "Your wife?" Keyshia held head down and bit her lip. "Listen, I got to go but I'd love for you to spend the weekend with me and my daughter." They both stood up and hugged, sharing a long, passionate kiss. She walked him to the door. "Bye baby." "Bye" She closed the door, falling up against it, melting like a schoolgirl. "Oh, that boy makes me crazy." She went over to her bed, grabbed her phone, dialed up the one person who would know what to do in this situation. "Hey, I think we need another girls' night. We got a lot to talk about."

Alrighty folks, that's all she wrote (literally)! I know it's a little short but I just really wanted to really get this fic updated. I hope you guys like it and PLEASE REVIEW even if you've lost track of it and quit reading my fics. Next chapter is gonna be longer and pretty great.


End file.
